Near The Edge
by amatchintowaterx
Summary: Shocked and surprised in the way he ex debuts, She starts to act differently. Losing her friends, her ex and two other guys are all she has left. Will she join him? Or will she break under the pressure? Will her friends realize who they pushed her away too?
1. Chapter 1

AJ walked one of the halls in the arena. She loved to walk around and figure out the arena, to know places to be alone. Glancing up at the dim lighting, she sighed softly. Her ex debuted last night at the PPV by attacking Ryback. Of course, she was happy. She never did like Ryback. She was nervous. He was a new man, he seems different. He seemed…dangerous. She didn't like that. She glanced around her after hearing footsteps. Shaking her head when she saw no one, she continued walking.

She closed her eyes tightly when someone roughly gripped her waist. "Miss me?" He spoke with a smirk as he gently bit her ear. "You expect me too?" She replied with her eyes closed. "Feistier eh?" He replied with the same smirk on his face. "Oh, you have no idea." She said.

She could feel the air around them as he moved to stand in front of her instead of behind her. "Oh?" He said, raising his eyebrows. "If I replied with what I wanted to reply with, we'd be talking all night." She spoke with slightly amusement in her voice.

"I wouldn't doubt that." He grinned, chuckling slightly. She looked up at him when the grip on her hips tightened. "What do you want?" Her voice was quiet. He could barely hear her. "What do you think I want?" He asked, looking down at the brunette. "Hmm... Well, justice apparently." She replied.

"That too. But guess again." He chuckled. "Burger King?" She guessed. "Honey, you suck at guessing." He replied, pulling her closer. "I guess I'm supposed to take you pulling me closer as a hint?" She asked, using a hand to push a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I suppose so." He said, looking at her as he smirked slightly. "Hah..Oh! Yeah..I doubt what you want will happen." She said after realizing what he wanted. Her eyes squeezed shut as he leaned in closer to her. "Honey, I always get what I want." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah well, You'll be surprised. Because you won't get what you want this time." She replied, grimacing slightly. "You'll be surprised when I do." He replied as he chuckled. "I really doubt it." She sighed, opening her eyes to look at him. "You really don't." He laughed as he looked at her once again.

She, again, closed her eyes when he leaned in. This time he placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss only lasted 3-4 seconds, with him gently biting her bottom lip.

"AJ! Where've you been?" John asked, looking at the girl when she walked up. "Oh, you know…just walking around the arena like usual." She replied as she looked back at him. "What's the point in that anyway?" John asked. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a curious person." AJ said. "You think every arena is hiding a couple dead bodies?" John grinned teasingly at her.

"Possibly, Johnny..possibly.." AJ grinned back. "What ya'll grinning like idiots?" Layla asked as she walked up to the two. "Just talking about dead bodies." AJ replied, glancing at the Brit. "You know, the usual." John shrugged. "..And you didn't wait for me?" Layla fake pouted at them.

"I didn't expect you to be the dead body type." John said. "Johnny..that.. Sounded..so..wrong.." AJ said in between laughs. "What?..OHHHH! You dirty minded girl." John said after realizing. "Well yeah.. But I'm not the only one who thought that." AJ laughed, glancing at Layla who was still laughing. "Well..it was funny.." Layla said.

"In a kinky sexual kind of way?" John asked."...Yes." AJ said. "Some people are into that shit!" Layla shivered at the thought. "Ugh. I would not.. trust Johnny with my dead body." AJ said. "And why not?" John asked, kind of offended. "I fear you're one of those people." AJ replied, making Layla laugh.

"Why don't we just sit down and watch the show?" Layla asked. "Oh! I want to!" Cody replied as he walked up to the three. "Pshh, you just want to be near Layla." AJ said. Both Cody and Layla blushed. "Oh, it was true!" John laughed, high fiving AJ. "Let's watch the show together than." Layla shrugged before they all walked to Cena's locker room. "Why do you have your own locker room again?" Cody asked.

"These bitches will give me whatever I want! It's fucking awesome." John laughed as he plopped down on the couch. "And somehow. .just somehow.. I'm friends with you." AJ replied as she rolled her eyes, sitting down next to him. "I should go out there." John said, standing up when they saw The Shield attack Ryback. "Cena, sit your ass down." AJ said.

"Why should I?" John said. "Because, they'll probably team up on you anyway." AJ replied. "You still like Punk don't you?" John grinned. "I don't still like Punk. Fuck off." AJ said. "You do." John said. "I don't." AJ said. "You do don't you?" John said before continuing to talk about it. "If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll slap you." AJ said. John ignored her and kept talking.

"I told you to SHUT THE FUCK UP!"AJ screamed as she slapped him. Cody, Layla and John stared at her in shock. John rubbed the side of his face, wincing when it stung. AJ glanced at the palm of her hand that had connected with his face. "Asshole, I told you to stop." AJ muttered as she left locker room. She returned to the dim hallways, assuming he was gone.

"Coming back for me?" He smirked, glancing at her as he pushed himself off of the wall. "Only in your dreams." She replied, looking at him. "You aren't fooling me, honey. I KNOW you still want..or like me." He grinned slightly as one of his hands reached out to push a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Again, Only in your dreams." She said, looking up at him. "Nope. I can make your dreams a realty Hun." He spoke proudly, once again grinning at her.

"Oh. You wanna hurt Cena really bad too?" She asked looking at him. "No. But I have the power too." He said as he gave her a wink. "Make it happen than." AJ said abruptly. "Really? I thought you two were friends." He asked, looking at her clearly in surprise "Not at the moment. Hurt him." She said coldly. "Now you're in my type of mindset." He grinned widely as he gave her another wink.

"A 'I want to go on a killing spree right now' is your type of mindset?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him. "Only during work." He replied with a smirk. "Yeah..You have fun with that." She spoke as she glanced around uncertainly. "They left. If that's what you're worrying about." He spoke in amusement as he had watched her glance around nervously during their talk. "Oh." She said simply. "Oh? I'll make what you want happen." He smirked, winking at her again before he walked away and towards the dark part of the hallway.

AJ watched as he walked away. She sighed. She knew she hadn't have said that. She shouldn't want someone to hurt her friend. But she did. Maybe no one would say that it was her who called a 'hit' on him. She sighed again and ran a hand through her long brown hair before walking back towards the populated part of the backstage area,


	2. Chapter 2

Cody chuckled lightly as he watched her pace the locker room. "It's not fucking funny, Cody. Shut up." AJ scowled. "Sorry. Damn, Whats gotten into you? You've been all pissed off since the night John purposed to you."Cody said.

"Cody..For your health..I suggest we talk about something other than that ungrateful asshole." She spoke as she closed her eyes tightly. "Sorry. So..Layla and I are together now."Cody said.

"You finally grew a set and asked her out?" AJ grinned. "I've always had a set. Look."Cody said,hands going to the front of his jeans. "Do you want to die Cody? Do not dare."AJ said.

"Fine. Whatever."Cody said. "Good boy." AJ said. "Bitch, I ain't no dog." Cody said teasingly. "You're about to get bitch slapped. I'm not in the mood." AJ sighed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cody glared."SHUT UP AND GET OUT." AJ shouted. "Fuck you!" Cody replied angrily before he left the locker room.

AJ kicked the wall and screamed. "Damn people..UGH!" She said as she slid down the wall, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. "What's up with you?" He asked as he entered the locker room.

She looked up at the sound of his face. "Ugh, not you.."She groaned. "Did I just make your day worst, sweetheart?" He grinned as he kneeled next to her.

"Fuck off, Jackass. I'm seriously not in the damn mood." She sighed, running her hand through her hair. He looked her over before sitting against the wall right beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Like you really want to know." She snorted. He chuckled lightly. "Course I do. What's wrong with ya, beautiful?" He asked, grinning slightly at her.

She let a small smile creep onto her face as she looked to the other side of the locker room. "Not in the mood." She said, glancing at him.

"That's a lie. You smiled. C'mon tell me Whats wrong?" He said. "I'm losing all of my friends..S-Something's going on with me and I-I don't know what it is." She sighed.

"Maybe you actually are crazy. I've been telling you." He grinned jokingly. She rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. "Fuck you." She said.

"Maybe later sweetheart." He winked. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this but I sort of missed you're stupidass remarks." She said. "Victory!" He grinned at her.

"You're so Weird.. Why did I date you again?" She said. "I'm sexy. That's why." He said. "That's probably the only reason." She said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone else only dated me for my sexiness. I mean you musta liked my sexiness for like 3 and a half years." He said. "Well maybe you lost your sexiness." She said.

"Nuh uh! I'll always be sexy! Even when I'm like 80 years old." He said as he shook his head. "I doubt that but I have a match. I need to go." She said. He stood up and offered her his hand.

She rolled her eyes slightly but took his hand. He pulled her up. "Good luck." He said. "Good luck? Bitch I got this." She said.

He glared slightly at her. "That wasn't nice AJ." He spoke as he glared at her, running a hand through his own hair. "That was exactly the point." She smirked.

"And I thought we were starting to get along again." He smirked back, chuckling quietly. "I suppose that's the joke." She said before she walked out of the locker room.

"We need a plan of attack." Dean said. "I thought that was the plan? Attack." Seth said. "We've targeted people for a reason, Seth." Roman chuckled.

"Well obviously." Seth replied as he rolled his eyes. "Smartass." Roman laughed. "Thanks." Seth replied. "John Cena.. Is the leader of INJustice." Dean said.

"So, we need to take him out. We need to injure him." Dean added. "I agree 100%." Seth said. "Yeah. I agree too." Roman said.

AJ pinned Layla before the ref held her hand in the air. "Well, Well, Well.." John said slowly as he walked down to the ring, mic in hand.

" 'Well, Well, Well'? Who even says that besides people in movies?" AJ said after she grabbed a mic. "..I do." John said as he got in the ring.

"Obviously." AJ said. "Listen bitch..You broke my heart." John said. "I broke your heart?! You broke my heart! Remember that night a year ago?" AJ glared as John went quietly.

"I was nervous for weeks. I asked you out and you turned me DOWN."AJ scowled. "Oh.."John said."Yeah, Oh! Than you're like, 'We're still friends though right?' HELL NO WE AIN'T FRIENDS!" AJ shouted.

He looked down towards the ring in shock at what AJ was saying. He glanced at the rest of The Shield. "We ready?" He asked.

The rest of The Shield nodded before their team hit and they began walking down the stairs.

AJ and John before immediately looked towards the barricade. The Shield hopped over the barricade and surrounded the apron.

"I suggest you get out of here." Seth said, looking at her with a blank expression. "Do what the man says." Dean said, not taking his eyes off of John Cena.

AJ warily started to duck under the ropes when John Cena pushed her. She fell to the ground, grunting in pain when she hit the floor with a thud.

The Shield quickly got in the ring and attacked him after he pushed AJ out of the ring. Dean and Seth set John up for the powerbomb.

Dean grabbed the chair and slid in the ring, putting Johns ankle between the chair. Roman gave Seth a nod as Seth climbed up to the top rope.

Seth winced slightly to himself before he jumped off the top rope and onto the chair. John screamed in pain at the feel of his ankle breaking.

"You! You paid them to hurt John." Cody glared. "I didn't do anything! I have no fucking involvement with The Shield." AJ scowled. "I don't believe you." Cody said.

"You don't believe me because you're a fucking bitch!" AJ shouted. "Screw You, AJ. I've always know you were a bitch and a whore." Cody scowled before punching her.

AJ frowned slightly, lifting her hand to her cheek. She pulled her hand, staring at the blood on her hand. Cody smirked before he walked off.

AJ warily walked into the locker room, looking at the three guys. "AJ?" All 3 guys said, standing up quickly when they noticed the blood on her face.

She looked at the ground as she started to cry. The Shield members surrounded her. "Who did this?" Dean asked. "C-Cody." AJ said as she started to cry. "Cody doesn't know who he's fucking with." Seth scowled.

(Note- I am working on the next chapter for Dark Passenger. So expect that.)


	3. Chapter 3

She winced as Dean put a icepack on her cheek. Lifting her hand, she held the icepack against the side of her face. "Could you stop pacing? You're giving me a headache." AJ said, breaking the silence as she looked at Seth.

"Rhodes punches you and I'M the one giving you a headache? Get your facts straight." Seth scoffed. "Don't be an asshole Seth. We might be the only people she has right now." Dean said, throwing a water bottle at him.

Seth dodged the bottle and rolled his eyes. "You're right..Sorry April." Seth murmured. "I don't like being called that." She scowled, taking the icepack away from her face.

"You don't think I know?" Seth replied with a grin. "Stop being an ass." Roman said. "It's in his nature." Dean said, plopping down in the corner of the room. "You got that right." AJ muttered.

AJ rolled her eyes as the other two members of The Shield leave the locker room. "Alone again." He mused, sitting down next to her. "Should I call security?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

He scoffed at her comment. "Oh please. You want to be around me..at least a little." He said confidently. "Maybe a little," She admitted as she pressed the ice pack against her cheek, "That doesn't mean I like you though."

"You will.." He paused as he turned his head to look at her, "In due time." He finished. "Screw that." She said. "That or me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh. How did I even handle you for 3 and a half years?" She groaned. "You loved my sexiness, thank you very much." He protested. "Eh. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She shrugged.

"Apparently you loved me so much, you quickly moved on to John Cena." He said sarcastically, grimacing. "That's not how it was." She protested, looking at him.

"You did break up with me..maybe you wanted Cena all along and didn't have a care in the world for me." He mused, reaching forward to grab his hat. "That. Is. Not. Why." She said, grinding her teeth together.

"Than why? Please explain to me why you broke ME and then just moved on to John Cena." He said, placing his hat on his head as he positioned himself to face her. "I don't have to explain myself.." She said.

"Actually, you do. You can't just tear someone apart like that and not say why." He said, scowling slightly. "I was.. I am afraid of commitment." She admitted quietly as she stared down at the ice pack in her hands.

"Why?" He asked, confusion written all over his face. "Second boyfriend before you. Jay. Together for 2 years. He trained me, I went to all of his matches. Told me we'd be together forever. Asked me to marry him, I said yes. Found out he was cheating on me." She paused, glancing at him through her hair.

"He called off the engagement and ran off with the other girl. I had committed all of my time and life to him. And he threw it all away like I was nothing. That's why." She finished, reaching her hand out for his water.

He handed the bottle to her, examining her expression. "What makes you think I would ever do that?" He asked. "I don't know.. I'm just afraid of getting my heart broken." AJ admitted.

She pulled off the cap to the water bottle, taking a drink as she looked at him. "You were afraid of getting YOUR heart broken, so you broke MINE instead? How wonderful." He muttered.

"I didn't mean to." She retorted. "Honey, I about lost it when I heard you were going after John Cena." He whispered. "John seemed like a good guy.." AJ started to say.

"Well damn were you wrong." He snorted. "Not helping, asshole." She said, glaring. "Sorry, continue." He said. "Well, I was wrong." She said.

"Question. What makes you think I'd break your heart and Cena wouldn't?" He asked curiously. "Stupidity." She answered. "I like that answer." He said with a smile.

"Of course you do." AJ laughed, running a hand through her hair. He moved himself so he was laying down, his head on her lap. "Gotta admit..I'm comfy now.." He said.

"Well, I don't plan on getting up till my match. So, just don't fall asleep." She teased. "I don't know..your lap is pretty comfy.." He grinned, faking a yawn. "You're weird." She laughed.

"Do you mind if I tell you something?" He asked. "Me minding it has never stopped you before." She pointed out. "That's true.. Fact is, I still love you. Weirdly enough. Even after you broke me in so many different ways." He said.

She frowned, looking down at his head on her lap. "I hurt you so much..I really don't deserve you..or your love.." She whispered.

"Well, this isn't really your choice, now is it?" He said, yawning. "I suppose not.. Don't fall asleep." She said. "Screw that. I'm tired.." He said.

"Imma push you off the couch if you fall asleep. You've been warned." She said. "Bitch please, you could barely lift the microwave." He scoffed.

After a few moments, she looked at him. He fell asleep. She grinned deviously. She did warn him.. He was right though, she's not strong enough to push him off the couch.

John paced back and forth, staring at 7 people that sat joking around in his locker room. "Listen, I know you guys," John said, pausing to nod his head at Amy, Kane, Brie, Daniel and Nikki, "Don't really know AJ, but she might be in trouble." He said.

"Only from you!" Nikki scoffed. "Yeah! Weren't you the one who pushed her off the apron?" Brie said. "Imma bout to have you two sent out." John glared.

"And wasn't Cody the one that PUNCHED her?" Nikki said. "Shut up, Brie!" Cody glared. "I'm Nikki, dumbass!" Nikki said, returning the glare.


	4. Chapter 4

_Her arms around his neck. His arms tightly wrapped around her waist. Why? Why was this happening? She couldn't bring herself to think about anything other than what it would feel like to kiss him again._

_She didn't want to. She didn't want to kiss him.. Who was she kidding? She couldn't even lie to herself. Of course she wanted to kiss him. She hated the fact the she hurt him..hurt herself. _

_Why were they just standing there? They were froze standing how they were. Was it fear? Or were they waiting for the other to make a move? Again, who was she kidding? Seth wouldn't waste a moment to kiss her. He'd be the first, not being scared of making the first move with her._

_Their bodies a few inches away from touching. Staring into the others eyes. This was starting to drive her crazy. Something needed to happen. Then he started to lean in. His face inched closer to hers.._

..Then she woke up. "Ow, fuck!" He grumbled, waking up when she accidentally kicked him. She brought her hands up to her mouth, "I'm sorry!"

He pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed. He shook his head slightly and laughed. "It's fine.." He said quietly. She glanced around the hotel room. The other two members off The Shield laid sleeping on the floor.

She sighed as she tried to glance at the clock. "You're in the way." She said. "Not that you'll be able to see it anyway. It's 7am." He said, rolling out of the bed. She began laughing at the thud of him landing hard on the floor.

"And I know you did that on purpose." She laughed. "I needed something to wake me up." He replied, shrugging as he got to his feet. She sighed, glancing at her phone. "Layla wants to meet up with me.." She frowned. "Are you going?" He asked.

AJ took a sip of her coffee as she tried to read Layla's expression. "..We miss you." Layla said after a few moments. "Oh please! I beat yall are partying without me there!" AJ scoffed.

"We aren't. Everyone is pissed off at Cody and John." Layla said. "Do NOT, mention them!" AJ scowled. "Ok..angry much..?" Layla grumbled. "Did you invite me here just so you could insult me?" AJ asked as she stood up.

"What is wrong with you? You never acted like this before." Layla said, glaring at AJ. "There is NOTHING wrong with me! Don't fucking turn any of this on me!" AJ screamed at her.

"There are kids in this Starbucks!" A mother shouted at her. "I don't care!" AJ said, turning to glare at the mom. "I don't even know you anymore.." Layla said.

"You don't get it. It's YOU GUYS who are making me this way." AJ said. "What did I ever do to you?" Layla asked. "When I first made it to the WWE, remember what you did?" AJ said with a glare.

Layla went quiet and looked at the ground. "Michelle made you HURT me. You had a chance to say 'No', but of course you beat my ass down. Thanks for the fucking coffee." AJ scowled, grabbing her coffee and leaving the Starbucks.

"So I suppose it didn't go well?" Roman asked as AJ walked inside the hotel room. "It never goes well." AJ answered as she plopped down on the bed. "You could say that again." Dean said, towel drying his hair.

"..I don't feel like repeating myself though." AJ replied. "Smartass." Seth laughed, looking up from his card game with Roman. "I'm kinda known for that." AJ shrugged. "No shit." Roman chuckled.

"Ok, now you guys are just asking to get slapped." AJ said, kicking her converse off. "No! Your slaps hurt like hell." Seth said. "Well, you shouldn't have stole my skittles." AJ said simply.

"You stole her skittles?! Dude, you never still a persons skittles." Dean said. "Go fuck yourself." Seth said, throwing the nearest thing at him, which happened to be Romans book.

"..Who's book is this?" Dean asked. "I think it's Romans." AJ answered. "Why are you reading BREAKING DAWN?!" Dean laughed. "He's reading a twilight book?" AJ laughed.

"Have you ever read the books, AJ?" Roman asked. "Fuck no!" AJ said, continuing to laugh. "Well, screw this. The books are awesome." Roman said. "Dude, you just lost your man-card." Seth said, laughing.

"To be quite honest, I didn't think he even got one." Dean chuckled, pulling on a shirt as he sat on the bed. "Oo, That was a good one!" AJ grinned, holding her hand up for a high-five.

Dean grinned and gave her a high-five. "So, did he ever repay you for the whole skittles thing?" Roman asked, changing the subject. "Mhm. I made sure he did. I had like 10 packs of skittles. The cashier looked at us like we were insane." AJ said.

"Who wouldn't want a life time supply of skittles?" Seth asked. "Evil, evil people." AJ answered. "But you want a life time supply of skittles.." Seth said.

"Oh go fuck yourself, Rollins." AJ said. "I was kidding!" Seth protested. "..You can still go fuck yourself." AJ said, sticking her tongue out at him. "That's not even possible though." Roman said. "Well.." Dean started to say. "Don't even go there." AJ interrupted him, chuckling.

"She's losing it." Layla grumbled as she sat down on the hotel room floor. "I can't wait to watch her break apart slowly." John smirked, sitting on the bed. "Of course YOU would." Brie said, rolling her eyes.

"And Cody." Nikki added. "..And Layla." Brie added. "Would you two shut the fuck up?" Cody snapped. "Rude." Nikki said. "So rude." Brie nodded in agreement.

"Well why don't you two go hang out with her?" John asked. "There's might be a problem with that.." Nikki trailed off. "What problem?" John asked confused, sitting up on the bed.

"Well...We saw her hanging out with THE SHIELD yesterday." Brie said. "And you didn't fucking tell us?!" Cody shouted. "Cody, don't shout!" Layla said. "Don't fucking tell me what to do!" Cody scowled, pushing her to the side.

Daniel pushed Cody against the wall. "Do NOT put your hands on her like that again. Got it?" Daniel scowled. Cody nodded his head. "Good." Daniel said, sitting back down in the corner next to Kane.

**( I am working on the next chapter for Dark Passenger, I promise. Its just taking me awhile. Pretty much have writers block for that story. But I am working on it.)**


	5. Amy

AJ took a deep breath, trying not to snap at the person who touched her shoulder. She slowly turned around, in awe of who it was. Her idol, Amy Dumas aka Lita.

"Do you have a little time?" Amy asked, giving AJ a soft smile. AJ glanced around. She was supposed to meet The Shield within their hiding area. "Uh, yeah!" AJ nodded her head, huge smile on her face.

Amy sat down on a nearby crate, patting the spot next to her. AJ pulled herself up on the crate after a couple tries. "Ah, I remember you from the signing.." Amy said, smiling at the memory.

"I was freaking out, crying my eyes out." AJ pointed out. "That's the fun of it. I was your idol." Amy smiled. "Not was, is." AJ said. "Obviously not, I don't go around betraying my friends." Amy pointed out.

AJ glared at Amy. That was like a slap to the face. "I AM NOT going around betraying my friends. If anything, THEY are betraying ME." AJ said. "Whoa, Whoa don't get all angry on me. That's not what I meant." Amy said.

"Than why did you say it?!" AJ screeched. "I don't know. Listen AJ, your friends are worried about you." Amy said softly, taking one of AJ's hands in hers. "Than why did they hurt me?" AJ whimpered.

"They didn't all hurt you." Amy said. "You don't know. They did. They all did. I'm just tired of them hurting me." AJ said. "They miss you." Amy said. "I call bullshit." AJ sighed, jumping off the crate.

"They do, AJ." Amy said, stepping off of the crate. "Bull. Shit." AJ said slowly. "Name one thing that they did." Amy said. "There's a bunch. One, They never hang out with me anyway." AJ said.

"They'd hang out with you if you stopped being The Shields WHORE." Amy said. "What the fuck did you call me?" AJ scowled. She was going to make Amy regret what she said.

"The Shields whore. Ok? I said it. You are The Shields WHORE." Amy said. AJ scowled at Amy, slightly tilting her head to the side before she tackled Amy to the ground.

AJ straddled her, quickly throwing punches and slaps at Amy's head. Amy tried to bring her hands up to cover her face to no avail. AJ screamed as she continued her attack.

"AJ, AJ, AJ.." Roman said, easily removing the small girl from Amy. "Let me go, jackass!" AJ screamed, trying to fight out of Romans grip. "AJ stop," Seth snapped, "We need to get out of here before her super heroes come along."

Dean chuckled, noticing a handful of Amy's hair near by. "Damn. That must have hurt." Dean mused. "Romans about to find out if he doesn't let me the fuck go." AJ scowled. "Don't touch my hair girl." Roman said.

"Than let me go." AJ said, eyeing Amy who was still laying in pain on the floor. "No." Roman answered. AJ grabbed ahold of Romans hair, pulling tightly. "Ow!" Roman said, letting go of AJ.

AJ made a run for Amy, wanting to hurt her even more. Seth quickly scooped AJ up, tossing AJ on his shoulder before beginning to walk towards their locker room hideout. Dean and Roman quickly followed after at the sound of Kane and John looking for Amy.

"What were you thinking?" Seth asked, lightly tossing AJ onto the couch in the locker room. "I.." AJ trailed off. "You know what might have happened if THEY found you first?" Seth scowled. "Seth is right, AJ. Who knows what might have happened." Dean said.

"We would need a fucking tank to get her back, that's what." Roman scoffed, taking a drink of his water. "You 3 are not my father! I don't have to listen to you." AJ glared.

"Fine, go. Go see what would happen if they got you." Seth yelled as he glared at her. AJ returned the glare as she stood up. "You're making it seem like they have fucking plans to kill me!" AJ said.

"It's John Cena, he'd obviously get away with it. The company is pretty much sucking his dick to make sure he doesn't leave." Dean snorted. "That's true." Roman nodded.

"Fact is, The WWE would cover up a murder for that 'super hero'. We are NOT letting you anywhere near them." Dean said. "You are not my dad!" AJ yelled. "We are NOT losing you! If you want to die you can fucking go ahead! Walk right out that fucking door!" Dean yelled back.

AJ sat back, sighing after all 3 of them yelled at her. "Now, you stay here while we go out." Roman said. "Yes dad." AJ said sarcastically, watching them leave the locker room.

"AJ.." He murmured quietly, poking her side. "What do you want asshole?" She grumbled quietly, turning on her side to face him in the bed. Not that it mattered, they couldn't see each other.

"I'm sorry.." He said, having to speak quietly since the other two members of The Shield were asleep. "You were a jackass." She said. "What's your point? I'm always a jackass." He chuckled quietly.

"Damn. You have a point there." She said. "I am sorry for yelling at you though, honey." He murmured. "It's fine.. I understand where you guys are coming from. I get it." She whispered.

"Cuddle with me?" He asked. "Really?" She asked, giggling quietly. "Why not?" He asked with a grin she couldn't see. "Fine..Where are you..?" She said. "In front of you." He chuckled.

She rolling her eyes and scooted forward till she touched his chest. "Of course you don't have a shirt on.." She said, once again rolling her eyes. "I don't sleep with a shirt on, so sue me." He whispered.

"I just might." She said. "You are going to sue me because you can't handle my sexiness not wearing a shirt?" He asked with a chuckle. "I just might." She repeated.

"Whatever.." He chuckled again, wrapping his arms around her. "Night night!" She said quietly as she cuddled up to his chest. "Night hun." He murmured, lightly kissing her forehead.


	6. Kane

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it.." Seth grumbled after seeing who was on the other side of the door. "Who is it?" AJ asked. "It's Cena and Cody. How'd they find our hotel room?" Roman said.

"AJ..uh..Get under the bed. Go." Dean instructed. AJ dropped down to the floor, crawling under the bed. Seth quickly pulled the door open. Dean and Roman stood around the doorway to make sure they couldn't get in the room.

"What do YOU guys want?" Dean snarled. "The girl." Cody said simply. "There is no 'girl' here, unless you're talking about Cena." Seth said. "That was a good one." John said sarcastically.

"Give. Us. AJ." Cody scowled. "One, We don't have her. Two, WHY do you want her?" Roman said. "We just want our friend back." Cody said. "That's such bullshit." Seth said.

"AJ. You're to walk with Roman." Dean instructed. "Yes sir." AJ said, jokingly saluting him. "On 3.." Seth said, after their theme hit. They silently counted to 3 before bursting through the doors, starting to walk down the stairs.

"Can you get over the barricade?" Roman asked, chuckling quietly. "..I'll need help." AJ admitted. Once the got there, Roman lifted AJ over the barricade before jumping over it himself.

They all slid in the ring, AJ sitting indian style in the middle of the ring. Roman passed out the mics to Dean and Seth as they stood around her, facing the camera."We're here to 'address' something.." Dean paused, listening to the boos of the crowd.

"AJ Lee is OUR property.. Property of THE SHIELD." Seth snarled. "No we did not kidnap her, no we did not force her to 'join' The Shield." Dean said. "We did NOT go to her, she came to us..AJ, why don't you..explain?" Roman said.

Seth helped AJ up before handing her his mic. She took the mic happily and took a few steps towards the ropes. "I took to The Shield quiet easily you see.. We are a group of rejects so to say. Turned away from the people who hurt us." AJ said.

"Now, if you're wondering why I've supposedly turned on my friends.. I didn't. They turned on ME. Each and everyone of them hurt me in some type of way. And they WILL pay. Whether by me or by my new family, The Shield.." AJ paused.

"They will learn you that you do NOT turn your back on AJ Lee. Surely, they've just now realized who exactly they pushed their seemingly 'nice and innocent' friend to. Do you guys realized who you pushed me away to? Do you realize that you screwed up?" AJ snarled the end.

AJ squealed as a hand clamped down on her mouth, pulling her into a closet. "What the fuck?" AJ hissed. "I needed to talk you." Kane said simply. "You don't put a hand over my mouth and scare the fuck out of me." She hissed again.

"Calm down. I just wanted to talk." He said. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What? What was so important that you had to drag me into a closet." AJ said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I wanted to know what I did to hurt you." He said. "..Remember that 'affair'? Remember your current girlfriend? The one you LIED to me about? I was the second girl, of course I didn't know at the time. " AJ said.

"I said sorry.." Kane said. "I hate you for leading me on like that." AJ said. "I'm sorry." Kane said. "Sorry isn't good enough anymore asshole." She scowled. "Nothing is good enough for you. So you had to run to The Shield?" Kane said.

"They treat me right. They're like family. They are family. They aren't assholes-" AJ paused to think, "Well, actually they are. Still they're better than all of you." She scowled, turning to leave.

"I kept you happy.. satisfied." Kane said, roughly grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving. "Oh please. You can't satisfy anyone." She scoffed. "I satisfied you." Kane said. "That's a lie. But I feel like being bad soooo.." She trailed off before kissing him.

She knew what she was doing with this. Kane kissed her back. She pulled away after a few minutes with a smirk. He smirked back at her. "I don't know why you're smirking, you just cheated on your fiancée!" AJ smirked, "I might as well get this in for her.." AJ trailed off before she slapped him. She left the locker room, Kane staring after her in shock.

"What the fuck happened to your wrist?" Seth asked. "Don't worry about it." AJ answered as she grabbed a water. "AJ. What. Happened." Dean said. "Don't. Worry. About. It. It's fine." AJ said.

"AJ. Tell us." Roman said. "Kane grabbed my wrist. Ok? It was fine. He didn't mean to hurt me. We were talking.. and he kissed me." AJ sighed, lying slightly. "Why were you two talking?" Dean asked.

"You assholes don't need to know everything." AJ answered. "We do when someone puts there hands on you." Seth said. "Fuck off, Rollins." AJ said. Seth glared at her but kept quiet. "Good boy." AJ added with a smirk.

"I know you lied." He murmured after the other two members left the locker room. "Lie about what?" She asked innocently. "I know you lied about Kane kissing you, I know you kissed HIM." He said.

"And what makes you think that? Are you calling me a whore?" She asked with a raise of an eyebrow. "Not think. Know, I know you well enough. And yeah, you're my whore. Get it straight." He said.

"You're a dick. You know that?" She asked. "I know that. I'm 'proud' of that." He answered with a grin. "Of course you are," She paused to roll her eyes, "Yeah I kissed Kane. I did what I had to do."

"And what was that? What was so important that you had to kiss a FREAK." He asked. "He kissed me back. He CHEATED on his fiancée, twice." She explained. "So what you're saying is, you're trying to turn your friends against each other." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"EX-Friends." She corrected. "Just like I'm your ex-boyfriend?" He said. "I wouldn't say you're my ex anymore.. and I wouldn't exactly say that you're my boyfriend either." AJ said. "Oh?" He asked. She gave him a smirk before leaving the locker room.


	7. Nikki

Nikki took a deep breath, taking a couple steps towards AJ. "AJ." Nikki greeted. AJ turned around and studied her expression. "Nikki." She greeted emotionlessly.

"You know, Brie misses you." Nikki said. "..You aren't lying, are you?" AJ asked, glaring slightly at Nikki. "No, No," Nikki said quickly, "You were…are Brie's best friend. Ever since you got to the WWE."

"She's the only one of you guys who DIDN'T hurt me in some way. I doubt she still wants to be my friend now." AJ mused, pushing her hair out of her face. "She doesn't. I don't think it matters to Brie... although it does matter to me." Nikki said.

"Of course it matters to you. One, you aren't my friend. And Two, You're a stuck-up bitch... Who also likes to steal 'BOYFRIENDS'." AJ said slowly. "You're still mad about that? Seriously?" Nikki said.

"I hold grudges. Haven't you figured that out?" AJ scowled. "Apparently. First John, than Cody, than Layla, than Amy... You broke her nose you bitch, than Kane who has Amy up his ass because she figured out he cheated. _**With you**_." Nikki said.

"You need to quit it. You're hurting everyone. Especially my sister. Why are you doing this?" Nikki added. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm going to hurt every one of you like you hurt me. Brie _**is**_ my best friend. If she wants me, she can come find me." AJ said.

"You're such a bitch. There is no saving you, is there." Nikki sighed. "I finally found people who care about me. You idiots are the ones that fucking need saving." AJ scowled. "We _**cared**_ about you." Nikki protested.

"Oh please. You idiots only cared about your damn _**SELF**_. Expect Brie, who is the only decent one of all of you." AJ said, turning to walk away. Nikki scowled and pushed AJ to the ground.

AJ fell, landing on the concrete floor with a hard thud. She groaned in pain, curling up into a ball. Nikki smirked, beginning to kick at AJ's head. AJ's arms instantly went to her head, trying to cover the blows.

She reached out to find something to use, desperate to get Nikki to quit attacking her. Nothing, nothing within her reach. Nikki grabbed handfuls of AJ's hair, lifting her head up before slamming her head down on the concrete.

AJ groaned in pain before bringing her knee up to hit Nikki's head. Nikki rolled off of AJ as she held her head in pain. She quickly returned, slamming AJs head down on the concrete again.

Nikki glanced at a nearby folding chair. Grinning, she quickly grabbed the chair and walked back over to AJ. She held the chair above her head, ready to smack AJ with it when someone pulled the chair out of her hands.

"Nikki, what the hell are you doing?!" Brie screamed, throwing the chair to the side. "She attacked me first..." Nikki said. "I know you're lying, Nikki. I can't believe you." Brie said, kneeling next to AJ.

"Are you choosing that…whore over your own sister?" Nikki asked. "I don't choose sides. Now leave." Brie snapped. Nikki warily walked away. "AJ." Brie said, lightly shaking AJs shoulder. "..Brie..?" AJ muttered.

"How do you feel?" Brie asked. "Fucking horrible." AJ groaned. "Let me take you to the doctor." Brie said. "No. Nuh uh. I could accidentally run into one of those idiots." AJ said, shaking her head quickly before wincing at the pain.

"Please AJ. I'll make sure they don't see you." Brie pleaded. AJ opened her eyes slightly, examining Brie's desperate expression. "Fine, fine..." AJ sighed softly, nodding.

Brie pushed open the door and helped AJ into the trainer's room. AJ collapsed onto one of the mats, groaning in pain. Brie pointed at AJ, almost glaring at the doctor, "Help her."

"She needs to go to the hospital. I won't be able to help. She needs some x-rays." The doctor explained after examining AJ. "Well, call 9-1-1 damn it!" Brie said, stomping her foot angrily.

"Nothing broke. Just bruised. Also has a concussion. She'll be fine soon." The doctor said, calming Brie down. "Thanks doc..." Brie muttered. AJ's eyes kept closed, having passed out before the paramedics got her. Brie sighed when AJ's phone rang again. She was afraid to answer it.

"..Hello?" Brie sighed into the phone. "Where is AJ?! Why the fuck isn't she answering her damn phone?!" Seth scowled, quickly putting the phone on speaker. "She's…possibly still passed out. Or she's sleeping." Brie said. "What the fuck did you do to her?!" Dean said.

"I didn't fucking do anything! It was Nikki. I was the one who convinced AJ to see the doctor in the first place!" Brie hissed quietly, not wanting to wake AJ. "..Brie?" Seth said after a few moments.

"..Yeah?" Brie said. "What hospital, what room? We need every detail." Dean said. "Please." Roman added. Brie ran her hand through her hair as she glanced at AJ. Would AJ want them here?

Although not being comfortable with being in the same from with the guys who hurt her boyfriend, Brie agreed and gave them the hospital details. "Will you still be there in 10-20 minutes?" Dean asked.

"I'm not leaving my best friends side." Brie answered. "We'll see you soon than." Seth said before they hung up the phone. Brie sided as she placed AJ's phone on the nearest table.

All 4 sat quietly, waiting for AJ to wake up. AJ began to stir, her eyes flickering open. "Brizee..." AJ said, turning her head to look at Brie. "Yeah Hun?" Brie asked. "I never did thank you for saving me from your psycho sister... So thanks." AJ said.

"I wasn't going to let her continue to hurt my best friend..." Brie said, smiling weakly at her. "Oh and uh, you're pretty brave for answering our call." Dean chuckled. AJ laughed and nodded her head, wincing in pain. "And you," Seth paused to point at AJ, "Need to stop going off on your fucking own."

"Yes dad." AJ said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me." Seth said. "Don't even start. I'm stopping this argument before it even starts." Dean said. "They hurt my head with their arguing." Roman said.

"I'll hurt your head alright. Brie, could you smack him for me?" AJ asked. "Err, I'm still not comfortable around them and smacking him won't get them to let me hang around." Brie answered. "I'll do it!" Seth grinned before smacking Roman upside the head. "Ow." Roman said, pouting as he rubbed the side of his head.


End file.
